Aqua
—Aqua Aqua is one of the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and one of Slasher-Chaos' playable DLC characters in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. Her in-game rival is Serge. Biography A FRIENDLY WARRIOR THAT NEVER STOPS Raised in the world known as Land of Departure, Aqua was trained to become a keyblade master along with her friends Terra and Ventus by the honorable keyblade master Eraqus who was like a father to her. Through a chain of events, her life comes unfolding all thanks to the evil Master Xehanort. THE LEGACY OF AQUA *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) PSP Arcade Opening Rival Name: Serge Reason: Unknown Connection: Both of them use unique weapons (Swallows for Serge, Keyblades for Aqua). Both of them are searching for something or one (Frozen Flame for Serge, her friends for Aqua). Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Spin Dash' - - Aqua dashes foreward while swiping her keyblade. **'Barrier Dash' - - Similar to Spin Dash, but Aqua cloaks herself in a barrier while dashing foreward. **'Spin Toss Finish' - + - Similar to Spin Dash where she dashes foreward and swipes her keyblade but she finishes it off by flipping away and tossing her keyblade at the foe. The keyblade returns to her after the move is done. **'Aeroga' - + - Aqua summons a whirlwind around herself that can hurl her foes into the air. **'Triple Firaga' - + - Aqua points her keyblade outward and fires a barrage of three fireballs at her foes. **'Spin Dash' - (Air) **'Aeroga' - + (Air) **'Triple Firaga' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Sonic Blade' - - Aqua lunges foreward with her keyblade pointed outward. **'Thundaga Shot' - + - Aqua points her keyblade at her foes and fires a sphere of electrical energy from its tip at them. **'Curaga' - + - Aqua raises her keyblade up above her head as a flower of energy forms and makes AP orbs fall from it. **'Thundaga' - + - Aqua raises her keyblade up above her head and summons down some lightning bolts surrounding herself. **'Sonic Blade' - (Air) **'Thundaga Shot' - + (Air) **'Curaga' - + (Air) **'Thundaga' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Ice Barrage' - - Aqua raises her keyblade up above her head to create a huge spike of ice erupt out of the ground at her foes. **'Wishing Edge' - + - Aqua jumps out at a foe and hits them with her keyblade, which will make extra AP orbs to drop. **'Fission Firaga' - + - Aqua raises her keyblade up above her head to form a sphere of flames that will fire out multiple fireballs at surrounding foes. **'Triple Blizzaga' - + - Aqua will point her keyblade outward to fire a barrage of three ice chunks at her foes. The ice chunks has the ability to bounce off of walls. (Throws) **'Teleport' - or - Aqua teleports behind her foe and hits them in the back with her keyblade. **'Aerial Slam' - - Aqua strikes her foe into the air then jumps up after them and slams them down into the ground with her keyblade. **'Spin Kick' - - Aqua spins at her foe and kicks them away with a kick to the stomach. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Light Pillar' - (Level 1) - Aqua jumps up to create a pillar of light that can instantly defeat any nearby foe. **'Ice Burst' - (Level 2) - Aqua swipes her keyblade outward to launch a wave of ice spikes at her foes. **'Teleport Spike' - (Level 3) - A cutscene will activate where Aqua jumps into the air and forms multiple spheres of light then teleports to each of them to strike them down at her foes to create a explosion of light. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'When Selected' **"Lets finish this..." **"I'm sorry but I can't let you win..." *'Prematch' *'Item Pickup' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawns' Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Costumes Normal Outfit Her normal outfit from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Keyblade Armor Her Keyblade Armor from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep without its helmet. Similar to how she had it during her fight with Vantis. Its unlocked when she reaches Rank 10. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Master Eraqus *DLC: Terra Icons *Rank 6: Aqua Backgrounds Trivia *The keyblade she is using in this is her Stormfall. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Category:Kingdom Hearts